Something In The Way You Love Me Wont Let Me Be
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: KaixOC. Kai and OC have just split up and they are now to face eachother in the championship, fighting for a title they both desire so much. But one thing got in the way, their memories together as a couple. What will happen?


**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Thanks :D.**

* * *

Walking up to the stadiums beyblade dish anxiously with her purple launcher in the palm of her hand, the brunette bit her peached lower lip and scanned her sky blue eyes around the scenery, at the roaring crowd. It was all beginning to become too much and this petite hourglass figure just couldn't take no more. Her heart was heavy, her vision was blurred and her muscles were wrenching. Who would have known love could be so powerful upon the human body.

But everything faded aside when helplessly spared a look at her opponent, standing the otherside of the dish. The one man she'd let inside – Kai Hiwatari. He looked so cool and determined on the outside, but surely that wasn't the case on the inside right? So she hoped.

Ruby prepared her launcher at the announcers command and blinked back those unwanted tears. She really didn't want to do this, especially since she wasn't strong enough to do this after such a memorable time with the Bladebreaker leader.

He'd shown her another side nobody would understand, even if she'd told it, they'd have called her a liar. The way he'd sit behind her and wrap his muscular arms around her, when they were watching the sunset. The way he'd dryly pick her up when she'd fallen to the ground, making her ten times stronger to fight another battle. Now that's all just memories to hold onto and hopefully forget after he broke her heart. Its cruel to now know this Russian wouldn't let anything stand in his way, not even a girlfriend on the opposite team. As soon as Mr Dickinson announced Kai was up against his secret girlfriend, their world collided and collapsed. Ruby was still trying to understand what happened, especially when she'd done all she could.

"Beybladers at the ready!"

Kai then loaded his blue beyblade launcher and aimed his Dranzer beyblade fearlessly at his opponent, determined to claim his victory.

"3…..2…..1. Let it riiiip!"

The fire phoenix darted into the dish and began to explore its surroundings confidently. But it felt like time just froze when everyone gasped in shock at what they just witnessed. The petite brunette hadn't launched her beyblade and she stood up straight with her head held high.

Swallowing all those nerves, Ruby lowered her launcher. "Fuck this." She mumbled loud enough for the bluenette to hear and made her way out the crowds view to backstage.

Leaving Kai and the crowd just there stunned and the commentators were having a field day.

"Oh my gosh A.J! She's left him standing there like a cold turkey! What just happened?!"

"I don't know. But it looks like the champion is running out after her."

* * *

Closing the locker door behind her, the girl torn her beyblade from her launcher and throw it up against the white concrete wall in frustration. She was no longer a prisoner of this passion as she sat down on the bench to begin crying those unwanted heart-broken tears. As much as the brunette wanted to curl up into a ball, she was too stubborn too.

And it's a good job she didn't because the sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention.

"Why did you do that!?" The familiar cold voice demanded sounding just as frustrated as she did. "You embarrassed me!"

Once again, Ruby looked into his direction to only roll her swollen sky blue eyes at him. "You wanted to win so bad, so I let you. What's wrong with that?" She answered and shrugged stubbornly. He'd crossed the borderline and it was driving her crazy.

But when she looked into his cold eyes, she could sense a slight sense of hurt. "You are a fucking idiot." The lone-wolf snarled and slammed his fist against the wall, hanging his head low to face the ground. For the first time in a long time, someone had broken his pride and it happened to be the person he still loved deep down.

The pain that thrived through his toned body wasn't a mark on what his heart was feeling right now.

"I am quitting now Kai. This sport is driving me insane." Ruby concluded. "You have deliberately used me to win this match. All I wanted to do was stay and you've driven me away."

"And you sit there like butter wouldn't melt. Do you think I wanted to do that?" Kai snapped and gazed his crimson eyes at the worthy rival. She looked like a train wreck, mascara down her pale face and her hair frizzing from how she'd been running her fingers through it continuously. "You do not understand."

"I don't really want to know Kai. Like I said, I quit. You can keep my bit-beast or put it on E-bay. I don't care."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly took a turning point, from being so tense and fiery, to a warm sensation. "Oh grow up Ruby." The Russian huffed and slowly approached her, to sit next to the girl with his head remaining low.

"I am." The brunette answered back carelessly. "I am moving on just like you do everytime."

Swallowing hard, Kai shifted his now swollen hand onto hers. "If you must know. I haven't moved on." He forcefully confessed and finally gazed up at her to make eye contact. It was clear the Bladebreaker leader had hurt himself that much, he felt the equivalent of being shot in the foot.

Ruby's heart then skipped a beat unhealthily and she just stopped breathing for a moment. It was something in the way he loved her, it just wouldn't leave her alone. It was always enough to make her come running back to him. "Really?" She struggled to comment.

He nodded and held her hand tighter, feeling senses of relief run through his now numb broad figure when she held his hand back in return. What he was trying to hint, is that he never knew what he had until he lost it. But of course, Kai would never confess anything soppy as that.

"Are you trying to talk this out with me Kai?" Ruby asked, gaining reassurance.

But instead he nodded a no. "Can we just forget about it."

"How about we talk about it over dinner?" She leaned closer with a faint smile crawling up onto her lips. Planting them onto his cheek softly. "Then if we work it out, I will give you a re-match."

"Like I said. Can we just forget it?" Kai was hinting at the whole 'not being together' idea. "Lets go."

"Where?" Ruby asked speechlessly, not really knowing where to put her face. "Kai?"

"To dinner at the bar." He answered short and snappy like, wanting to get out this atmosphere and scenary. It was all becoming a little too much for his pride and ego. The last thing the Hiwatari wanted was someone to walk in on them both when they were both in their weakest state. "Where else?"

"Which bar Kai?"

"Urgh." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, using his index finger on his left eye and his thumb on the other. "Where we met. Do I have to spell it out to you?"

The brunette then nodded a no and stood up quickly. "Lets go then." She announced feeling a little better than she did about 10 minutes ago. "I will phone a taxi." Ruby then pulled her phone out her pocket and walked outside to gain some phone signal.

Meanwhile, Kai took a little longer than usual to walk out the room. He walked over to where the brunette had thrown her beyblade up the wall and bent down to pick up her bitbeast chip. A powerful Sea Demon. Typical. The blue haired male then rolled his eye as he placed the powerful item into his pocket and followed the girl outside to get into their cab.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a little something I just felt like writing. If some of you haven't clicked on already, its inspired by my favourite singer/music artist Madonna. Let me know what you think - Love **XOANN13OX.**


End file.
